<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Checkmate by sadsupreme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233937">Checkmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsupreme/pseuds/sadsupreme'>sadsupreme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsupreme/pseuds/sadsupreme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin and Levi go out for a few drinks after a stressful day at work with Erwin’s ex-boyfriend/fuckbuddy Eren and Erwin gets too drunk to function. Levi takes him and Eren home and thanks Eren for the help, in more ways than necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Checkmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To preface this I’m very bored in quarantine thinking ab chapter 130. I wrote this in under 30 minutes and it probably contains a bunch of errors and for that I’m sorry. I hope u enjoy regardless though &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck this big oaf is heavy,” Levi grumbled as he and Eren carried a drunken Erwin to the car. </p><p>“‘M not that heavy,” Erwin slurred as he slumped down in the backseat,” Besides all my weight comes frm my dick hehehe...”</p><p>“Poor Eren then hm?” Levi smirked as Eren blushed getting in the backseat. </p><p>“And why’d you guys hafta take me away so quick? I was just starting to dancing...ugh...”</p><p>“God why did I let you have so much to drink,” Eren groaned worriedly, checking him over and handing him a water which he gulped down graciously,” You’re blacked out!”</p><p>“M not drunk—not even close, now kiss me,” Erwin puckered up before holding his mouth and Eren rolled down the window just in time for Erwin to vomit out the window,” Oh fuck...”</p><p>“You’re paying for that when you’re sober tomorrow morning,” Levi glared driving off, Eren rubbing Erwin’s back as Erwin dropped his head on Eren’s shoulder, vomit getting on Eren’s suit jacket. </p><p>Erwin just groaned and Eren sighed resting his head on top of the mans as they drove in the direction of Erwin’s apartment.</p><p>They arrived within 10 minutes, Levi parked the car in the complex’s garage and calling the receptionist to bring them a wheelchair to carry Erwin up to his condo. A janitor came out 10 minutes later with the wheelchair and Levi hoisted him into it. He was covered in his own vomit and Levi groaned at the smell and sight of it as he and Eren rolled him to the elevator. </p><p>Once they got him up to his condo—receiving dirty looks by other residents of the apartment complex—they left the wheelchair outside and opened the door they set him down on the couch and took turns helping strip him out of his clothes and into the shower to sober him up. Eren dressed him, blushing under Levi’s stare as he did so, while Levi prepared him a hangover set for when he woke up in the morning complete with aspirin, a water bottle, and a note of how much it would cost to detail his car and the parking amount. Eren and Levi helped him into bed and settled back on the couch with a sigh. </p><p>“That shitty brows is a fucking handful when he’s drunk,” Levi grumbled before staring over at Eren with a smirk,” How do you do it every weekend?” </p><p>Eren chuckled,” He doesn’t usually get like this! Something must’ve gone wrong in the office today...”</p><p>“Yeah it was pretty fucking hectic, the board of directors came in and shit on all our ideas so we didn’t get the deadline for the spring project extended in time like we hoped—and we now have to come up with a new project by next Friday that will appeal to their interests,” Levi sighed following Eren into the kitchen. </p><p>“Well that sucks,” He frowned as he poured water into the keurig,” Your board of directors sound like shitheads.”</p><p>“Thats exactly what they are.”</p><p>“Well I hope you guys appeal to them so you don’t have to be stressed out about it anymore!” Eren put in the kcup and pressed the mug button, filled up Levi’s cup, and turned to hand it to him when he saw Levi smirking at him. He blushed under the intense glare handing him his coffee,” Um, here you go Mr. Ackerman.”</p><p>Levi grabbed the coffee and continued to stare at him as he sipped it,” Thanks brat, the coffee ain’t bad. And you don’t have to put Mr in front of my name it makes me feel like my uncle.”</p><p>“Force of habit,” He chuckled nervously as Levi moved closer until he was standing right next to him, still staring at him with the same intensity as he had the whole night only now with lust. </p><p>“Eren...” Levi teased as he leaned closer to him,” You know what would help with the stress?”</p><p>Eren blushed as he looked down at his phone pretending to check the time,” Oh, haha would you look at the time...I gotta get home!”</p><p>He tried to move but Levi pinned him against the counter from behind and he internally panicked,” Um Levi I don’t think this is a good...oh fuck...”</p><p>Levi started grinding against him and he moaned at the contact panting as he tried to turn around and look at him,” W-Wait I don’t think this is a good idea...isn’t he your friend?”</p><p>“Me and Erwin always share always have since we were little,” He smirked before kissing his nape watching Eren’s resolve crumble,” Besides, didn’t you say you didn’t want me to be stressed out anymore?”</p><p>He guided Eren’s hand down to his erection and rubbed up against it smirking at Eren’s shyness,” Don’t be shy, I know how much of a kinky fuck you are...”</p><p>“I didn’t mean like this!” Eren whisper-yelled as Levi reached around him to start unbuttoning his shirt playing with his nipples,” Hah...please...”</p><p>“Please what?” Levi grinned as he continued to kiss and suck on his neck and tweak his nipples,” What do you want baby?”</p><p>Eren whimpered at the attention biting his lip to keep his moans at bay as Levi’s hands moved south, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling his underwear and jeans down to reveal his half-hard member,” I...can’t....this is so wrong...”</p><p>“You gotta tell me what you want brat or I’ll just do as I please,” He kissed his neck before beginning to beat him off relishing in Eren’s moans,” You sound so good...”</p><p>Eren gave in to the pleasure pushing back against Levi as he stifled another moan,” Please fuck me...”</p><p>“With pleasure,” Levi pulled his pants down noticing Eren’s attempts at stifling his moans,” Come suck me off baby.”</p><p>Eren got on his knees pushing Levi up against the counter and stared at the rather impressive long and thick member—nothing like Erwin’s monster cock but definitely not average. </p><p>He licked the tip looking up at Levi before deepthroating the whole dick and moaning around it for extra pleasure. Levi groaned leaning back against the counter as he carded his fingers through Eren’s long hair,” Fuck...”</p><p>Eren began bobbing his head back and forth pulling off to beat him off and lick the tip as he locked eyes with Levi with a slight seductive smile. He sucked on the tip placing a kiss on it to tease Levi giggling at the impatient groan he recieved.</p><p>“Fuck you’re too good at this,” Levi groaned guiding his dick back in his mouth and putting both hands in his hair to begin throatfucking him sighing in pleasure at the feeling,”Yeah...just like that baby...”</p><p>Eren gagged as Levi increased the pace and pulled back with a gasp staring up at Levi with a hungry lust-filled expression before turning around and spreading his cheeks apart,” Don’t you wanna fuck me now?”</p><p>Levi growled kneeling behind him and rubbing a finger up and down from his balls to his hole,” I don’t think you’re ready for that brat...”</p><p>Eren reached behind him to rub Levi’s dick against his hole,” Please, don’t you wanna fuck my brains out? Until all I know how to say is your name?”</p><p>Levi clicked his teeth at the contact and Eren’s dirty words,” Fine brat but you asked for it, I’m going in raw.”</p><p>He slid the tip in and they both let out small moans in unison at the contact. Eren’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Levi began fucking him at a fast,rough pace,” Ngh, f-fuck that’s good...”</p><p>Eren whimpered in pleasure at the rough strokes,” F-Fuck Levi feels s-so good...fucking me so good...”</p><p>Levi smirked and picked up the pace just a bit,” Better than Erwin? Say it brat...”</p><p>Eren bit his lip as the guilt set in momentarily before a mischievous grin split across his lips,” N-No Erwin’s better...”</p><p>“Is that so,” Levi pretended to ponder as he pulled out, Eren whining at the loss of contact before slamming back in picking Eren up and shoving him against the wall as he slammed into him at an almost inhumane pace,” I guess I’ll just have to prove otherwise then...”</p><p>Eren moaned wantonly as Levi slammed into his prostate repeatedly, almost over the edge and reaching down to begin jacking himself off as Levi continued to fuck into him. </p><p>“Say my name brat,” Levi smirked grabbing his hair and pulling it as he fucked into him,” Let Erwin and his neighbors know whose fucking you senseless right now.”</p><p>“Levi!” Eren moaned repeatedly before cumming all over the wall, whimpering at the overstimulation as Levi continued to ram into his prostate,” F-Fuck t-too good...”</p><p>Levi growled as he felt himself getting closer,” Fuck brat I’m about to cum...”</p><p>He switched positions sitting on the floor and pulling Eren ontop of him in cowgirl position Eren blushing as they made eye contact,” Ride me ‘till I cum brat.”</p><p>Eren nodded and placed his hands on top of his shoulders before bouncing up and down on his dick with vigor, small whimpers and moans making their way past his mouth. </p><p>Levi grabbed his hips as he was about to come and slammed into him from below a couple times,” F-Fuck, cumming brat...fucking take it all baby...”</p><p>He came inside Eren with a long groan pumping into him for a few more strokes before he laid back on the kitchen floor with a sigh,” Shit brat...”</p><p>Eren collapsed on top of him tearing up and sniffling as Levi stared at him confused. </p><p>“Shit was I that bad?” Levi frowned thinking back to a couple minutes ago. </p><p>Eren sniffed,” No, I just fucked my ex’s best friend. He’s gonna kill me and you...”</p><p>Levi sighed before smirking and pulling Eren into a hug,” No he’s not brat, if anything he’ll scold me for coming onto you...and into you...”</p><p>Eren giggled at the joke cuddling into Levi’s neck before kissing it,” And no, it wasn’t bad at all. It was some of the best sex I’ve had in my life...”</p><p>Levi smirked,” Wanna go another round then brat?”</p><p>“Sure, but only if I get to top too!” </p><p>“Not a chance brat, you don’t know me like that yet,” Levi teased before slipping into him once more, groaning at the contact. They continued for a couple more rounds before moving into the living room and collapsing in exhaustion on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Erwin woke up the next morning with a killer headache. He stared down at himself noting that he was dressed in pajamas and stared around confused, groaning at the pain of his hangover before he stared over at the aspirins on his nightstand. He picked them up, took them with the water and picked up the note underneath reading it with squinted eyes. He rolled his eyes at Levi’s comments on his car and smiled at the note Eren made before making his way to his kitchen. </p><p>He noted the two figures cuddled together on his couch—one scrolling through his Instagram feed. He made it out to be Levi and Eren, Levi smirking up at him as he scowled down at him. </p><p>“Good morning shitty brows, sleep well?” He smirked as Erwin narrowed his eyes at him, seemingly putting the pieces together. </p><p>Erwin ignored him with a roll of his eyes before leaning down to kiss Eren’s forehead and making his way into the kitchen,” I’m too hungover to care but please tell me you’re clean. And that you’re not just gonna fuck with his feelings and dump him.”</p><p>“Of course I’m clean shitty brows you think I’d risk getting my ass kicked by you for spreading a disease to your precious Eren?” He teased grinning as Erwin glared at him.</p><p>Erwin stared at him expectantly and he sighed,” Of course I’m clean—but I want much more than just sex with Eren. I know you guys have history but there’s something about him that’s just...you know...”</p><p>His face heated up as a small smile appeared while he rubbed Eren’s head, recieving a sleepy sigh in return. Erwin stared at him before nodding and walking into the kitchen. He paused with a sigh,” You guys both mean the world to me but, obviously, I love Eren different from how I love you. Just don’t hurt each other please, or I’ll have to kill you.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it Erwin, now fix us some breakfast before I drop him off, and I hope you read my note...”</p><p>He nagged on and Erwin shook his head with a grin as he pulled out the food to start making breakfast, cooking for three instead of two for a change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to specify, bc I didn’t in the story, they work in the fashion industry n the project was runway designs I guess </p><p>idk I’m very tired and I felt like writing this but thank you so much for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>